reddit_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
1/6/13 FWF Rumble in the Jungle
This is the FWF Rumble in the Jungle PPV Part 1 The stadium goes dark. The few thousand in attendance begin to yell as montage on the jumbotron begins showing all the FWF Wrestlers. At the end, Roy Firestone’s brief story about his life, his business and his latest venture the FWF show. At the end, the stadium goes dark. Pyrotechnics begins to go off as Roy walks down the ramp from the back. The thousands begin to cheer as he makes his way to the center part of the stage. Faces of children holding FWF gear to grown men holding EIWA replica championship belts with Firestone’s name engraved on it. The lights begin to come back up as the theme song for the show “Last Ride of the Night” by Nightwish plays. Roy enters the ring with the crowd going hysterical. The camera shows Roy grinning from ear to ear. A sense that this is one of his proudest moments has happened. He is soaking it in as the song hits the bridge he looks up to the owner suite and see’s Chris Hardcore up there. He nods to him and Hardcore orders up another round of tequila for his posse. Alex: Welcome to Rumble in the Jungle brought to you by Pepsi, Roy Firestone Incorporated and Apple. What they have done to this facility is amazing! The roof is covered by an inflatable dome where the temperature can be set to an awesome 72 degrees. It doesn’t feel like 72 in here! Slam: That’s for damn straight. This place is rocking, Firestone has done one hell of a job in putting this together. Alex: For once, I think that we can agree on that. This is truly an amazing event, facility. It’s almost a big f-you to those that doubted. Slam: Hey, did you get paid yet? Alex: Yes, I did. Slam: Dammit. The camera comes back to Firestone Roy: Hello Cincinnati! How are you doing? The crowd erupts again Roy: I want to say thank you for allowing us to host the first ever Firestone Wrestling Federation Pay-per-view event here. We wanted to show the world that we are serious, and folks you have done it. You can say I was there, I watched the events, I saw the story lines develop and I wasn’t charged an arm and a leg. Alex: Unless you are watching. Roy: To the service men and women around the global, Chris Hardcore has agreed to pick up your viewing costs, in exchange that he gets the entire club level to himself. So thank you for your dedication to the men and women on the Armed Forces Radio Network. The camera switches to Hardcore who spits out his drink, then notices the camera is on him where he just waves. Roy: Enjoy the bill. Let us get the show started, what do you say?! The crowd erupts again. Roy: Tonight’s theme song is available on Imaginaerum brought to you by Nightwish. Any ticket stub kept is good for 5% off any new Apple Product, one per customer. And everyone in attendance can have a little throw back with Crystal Pepsi, brought you by Pepsi. Slam: I remember that! Alex: I don’t. Slam: It was awesome, tasted like ass actually, but it was good. Roy: Thank you again Cincinnati. Enjoy your event. You did this. (break 1) Jim the Gaucho: Hello, fans. Many of you know me as Jim the Gaucho. Those closest to me know me as The Gauch. Whether you are a close friend or someone I have never met, you can trust Falling Star Financial. Fall Star Financial is a special bank for those that dream about bygones pass and wish they could have the glory again. It doesn’t matter if you were the high school quarterback who now runs the softball team to the busted road racing bicycle king who won several major racing events in France, we can help. No matter your situation, your prior performance is your credit. Falling Star Financial, were busted dreams by broke athletes come alive again. PHOENIX: Time now for our opening contest and its full of intrigue as two tag team partners are about to collide. SLAM: This will either be a lovefest or a trainwreck. 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)~ OPENING CONTEST ARMONDO VS RICARDIO 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)~ Prodigy's Warriors Dance blares through the arena as Alan Lightbody walks out onto the entrance stage, a microphone in his hands. Slam: That's not Armondo! Phoenix: That's Alan Lightbody, an associate of Armondo. Slam: I know that, but what is he doing out here without Armondo? Phoenix: I could run out and ask him real quick, if you'd like. Slam: I don't think you get how to do this job yet, do you? Lightbody walks to the ring, goes up the steps, ducks under the rope, and stands in the middle of the ring. Lightbody: Cut the music. The powers to be have decided tonight there will be a one on one match, so let's get on with this massive abuse of power. "Yo you dealing with the X Factor!" blares through the arena as Uncle Kracker's X-Factor begins playing as both Armondo and Ricardio step out of the back. Slam: This doesn't look too good. Phoenix: Who do you have in this match, Slam? I'm a fan of Ricardio myself, and you? Slam: You have to keep a balance view of these competitors. The two, looking rather mad, walk down to the ring. Lightbody: Weighing in at an unknown weight, they are Ricardio and Armondo, they are Armondo and Ricardio, the use to be, they are currently, and they will always be, RevolutionX! Armondo gets into the ring as Ricardio kneels by the side of the ring, looking under it. Phoenix: He's looking for a weapon already! Slam: What is he looking for? Armondo grabs the mic from Lightbody, patting him on his shoulder. Armondo: Firestone Wrestling Federation fans, those in their seats, those getting their beers, their over priced shirts, their hot dogs and nachos... Ricardio pulls out a table from under the ring and slides it in, moving over to the railing and shoving fans out of the way, grabbing two chairs, tossing them into the ring. Armondo: Ricardio and myself were informed that we had a one on one contest in the very middle of this ring. When we heard about it we went on a media shut down. We didn't say one thing about the contest. Ricardio slides into the ring, grabbing the mic and a chair. Ricardio: We have decided if we have to go one on one against each other, we were going to call the shots. You see, our contracts are deep, and we have the right to call a match as long as our opponent agrees to it, and since we are our opponents, we have agreed to the match... Lightbody leans over and whispers into Ricardio's ear. Ricardio: Oh, I'm sorry, a contest. Ricardio hands the mic to Armondo and unfolds the two chairs, then picks up the table. Armondo: We have decided that if we must face each other it will be in the greatest contest ever... Ricardio sets the table between the chairs. Armondo: Noddy! The crowd doesn't react. Armondo hands the microphone to Lightbody who pulls out a deck of cards from the inside of his jacket and puts it on the table. Lightbody: I will hold the microphone as you two contest to the first to thirty-one points. Ricardio and Armondo stand across the table from one another and slowly sit, cutting the deck, showing the cards to one another. Lightbody: Armondo has the low card, the three of hearts, and will deal first. The crowd begins to boo. Lightbody: Quiet! This game deserves the utmost of respect from you neanderthals! Armondo quickly shuffles and deals three cards to each of them. The two look at their cards, and Armondo puts down three Kings. Lightbody: Fifteen points to Armondo. Ricardio puts down two Kings and stands up, grabbing the microphone. Ricardio: You cheating already? I would understand after I was winning and a few pints, but at the beginning? Armondo: I don't cheat at Noddy! Armondo stands and flips the table over, pushing up against Ricardio. Lightbody tries to step in but the two push him back. The two nose to nose. Ricardio: You're a cheater! Admit it! Armondo: I ain't no cheating already! Ricardio shoves Armondo backwards. Ricardio: You are! Ricardio rushes at Armondo and tackles him, Armondo grabs Ricardio, spinning him underneath, slamming him down to the mat. Ricardio slides backwards into the corner, pulling himself up, then jumping at Armondo. The two hit the mat and begin trading blows. Lightbody tries to separate the two but gets hit and staggers back a bit. The two roll off to the side then stand and go at one another again, trading punches again. Lightbody moves in between the two and tries to pull them apart but get pushed back, tripping over one of the chairs. Armondo grabs Ricardio and turns him, suplexing him. Ricardio hits the mat hard but quickly gets to his feet, slamming back against Armondo with a forearm. Suddenly the crowd begin to start making some noise. They all begin looking away from the match and towards the entrance way. A man in a suit is walking down towards the ring. Armondo and Ricardio are unaware that he is there. The fans now glancing back and forth between the ring and this man. They clearly recognize him but can’t quite tell if its who they think it is. SLAM: You just knew something would keep this match from going off without a hitch. The man climbs the ring steps and gets onto the apron. The referee tries to get him down and make him leave. This causes Armondo and Ricardio to notice what is happening. The both stop what they are doing and start smiling at each other. They both pull the ref back and the man gets in the ring. PHOENIX: What is this? Armondo and Ricardio, still smiling begin to nod, as Ricardio is giving a little applause. They part the ring, as the man walks over to the ref. He gets in his face and demands that the match is called a draw. PHOENIX: Now hold on a minute...this is an FWF sanctioned contest. The ref says no and pushes the man back and points for him to get out of the ring so the match can continue. The man lifts his hands, motioning that he wants no trouble. He backs away from the ref towards the ropes, then out of nowhere he plants a right hook on the ref. SLAM: WHAMMO! CLOCKED HIM! The ref falls to the ground as Armondo and Ricardio look surprised but happy, this match seemingly ending in a no contest.The fans shocked begin to boo loudly. PHOENIX: Of all the swerves, this one looks like it was a plan from day one. The man then calls for Armondo and Ricardio to pick the ref up and hold him up. The fans are going wild, booing is loud and some are even throwing things. The man takes off his jacket and heads to the far corner. Ricardio and Armondo holding the ref up as he begins to run. They both let go of the ref just in time as the man hits him with a clothesline from hell. The man's identity now revealed. Shane Storm is back. The fans not happy at all. SLAM: Shane Storm?!? The dirtsheets all said he was pissed off at the RW...oh I get it! He works for us now! PHOENIX: The FWF has another new roster member. The bad news: RevX is back. Armondo and Ricardio both have their arms raised in the center of the ring by Shane. The three share handshakes and hugs in the ring before leaving the ring. They make it to the top of the entrance way before turning round. Shane in the middle, he again raises both mens arms as the fans continue to boo. Shane puts his arms round them both as they turn and head back through the curtain. PHOENIX: Ladies and gentlemen, we’re one match into tonight’s show and already, Firestone Wrestling has shocked the world. Here’s more about the RFI. 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)~~ A promotional video plays, showing various charity efforts performed by the RFI . 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)~~ 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)~~ INTERGENDER MATCH Grace Stevens vs Jim the Gaucho 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)~~ PHOENIX: Time now for the second of four challenges. We are going to make sure you get every cent you paid for tonight. SLAM: This...is...awesome. Tonight, Jim the Gaucho pledges his undying love for the Head Bitch in Charge! “Fireproof” by Pillar begins to play as Jim the Gaucho begins walking to the ring, holding 15 balloons in one hand, a couple dozen roses in the other, and pushing a dolly with an enormous teddy bear in front. SLAM: When you’ve got game like the Gauch’, this is how you turn traitor into a switch hitter. PHOENIX: I'm...not so sure that's what's going to happen. And my attorneys have just informed me that we would like to retract that last statement. Bitch-The Plasticines begins to play as the announcer makes her announcement. Lois: And his opponennt...from Seattle, Washington….she is the Head Bitch in Charge….GRRRRACE STEEEVENS!!! At the entrance ramp, Grace Stevens has not yet appeared. SLAM: SHE WOULDN’T! PHOENIX: As the self-described “head bitch,” I’m not sure she wouldn’t. Jim the Gaucho has a look of terror on his face. Lois: And his opponennt...from Seattle, Washington….she is the Head Bitch in Charge….GRRRRACE STEEEVENS!!! Still no motion at the entryway. PHOENIX: Now what? FWF referee “Stonehenge” begins to initiate a count. Jim the Gaucho has dropped the teddy bear. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Lois: Here is your winner as a result of a countout...Jim the Gaucho! Jim the Gaucho slowly walks to the turnbuckle and gently puts the rozes on the canvas. Tears are visibly welling up in his eyelids. SLAM: Oh my God she broke the little guy’s heart. Jim the Gaucho backs up from the ring, pauses and PUNTS the teddy bear into the fourth row. A look of ___________RAGE___________ appears on his face as he scampers out of the ring and grabs an arena microphone. Jim: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I HAVE HAD IT! The Gaucho begins to pace back and forth furiously. Jim: I’ve gotta go find myself. I need to be myself. Grace...Grace!!! Jim the Gaucho furiously runs to the back in a dead sprint. SLAM: What the hell did we just see? PHOENIX: We’ll try to have someone from our FWF media department catch up with the Gaucho. And...wait a minute...he’s 2-0 now. SLAM: Mother of God. PHONEIX: As we get ready for our next match, here’s a special announcement from FWF chief Roy Firestone. Roy Firestone: Let me say thank you for your support of this event and other FWF events that will come soon. Together with the continued support of you and wrestlers around the world, we can make this the greatest sports entertainment company to ever grace this little rock of ours. Derrick Anderson enters and sits down next to Roy Derrick Anderson: While we have our disagreements, we still believe this to be the greatest sport entertainemtn made possible to the human race. What Mr. Firestone did tonight here in Cincinatti by converting a football stadium into a huge indoor arena, the RWF can only hope to compete with that one day. Roy: That's right. You can only hope to compete with it one day. Anderson: That is why I bought this portion of the show to let people know in 2014 we will be wrestling on the moon. Roy: What? Anderson: You have innovated the wrestling world Roy. You are forerunner to the future. A year from today we will be on the moon wrestling for the intergalactic title of the world! Roy: Who is we? Anderson: You and me, Roy. Roy: This is a joke right? Anderson: No joke. You. Me. The Moon. Roy: OKay, if you say so. Anderson: Just kidding Roy, I would toss you off that rock quicker than I tossed you from my company. Roy: Keep in mind, I am worth more than you. Anderson: Is that a challenge? Roy: What challenge? Again folks, thanks for your continued support of the FWF. Anderson: RWF. Roy: FWF/RWF. Better jerk? Anderson: RWF/FWF Roy: Whatever. Thanks for your support. SLAM: Mr. Firestone doesn’t get enough credit. PHOENIX: Are you going to be employed tomorrow night? Part 2 1 CONTENDER’S MATCH CHRISTOPHER STEEL VS LEE MERCER “Been to Hell” by Hollywood Undead begins to play. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_93DrvNRSo#t=0m45s LOIS: Introducing first...from Amsterdam, Netherlands but residing in Manhattan, weighing in at 248 pounds...Christopherrrrrrrrr Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll. Christopher Steel walks down the ramp with a look of purpose, then stops to stare at an 8 year old FWF fan, grabs his Lee Mercer sign, and rips it. PHOENIX: Steel is a man on a mission tonight. SLAM: Steel lost the RWF title in November and feels naked with a belt. I felt the same way when I bought Jnco pants in the 90s. The More-Jeff Williams feat. Lamar Hall begins to play. LOIS: And his opponent...from Brooklyn..weighing in at 230 pounds...Lee MEEERRRRCER! Lee Mercer emerges on the ramp with a blast of pyro in front of his body. PHOENIX: Lee Mercer is about to enter the biggest match of his career with a shot at the FWF title hanging in the balance against either Troy Stone or The Foiler down the road. SLAM: You pretend to be so unbiased, Alex. PHOENIX: I try. Troy Stone was a mentor to me. Meanwhile, take a look at the stand-off in the ring. In the ring, Mercer and Steel stand nose-to-nose. PHOENIX: Both men are from New York, but only one can emerge as the contender. Refereree Stonehenge forces both to walk back to their respective corners as the bell rings. DING DING DING Immediately, Mercer and Steel burst out of their corners and pound one another with a double lariat, leading both to hit the canvas. SLAM: WOW! Mercer and Steel get back up, then grapple shoulder-to-shoulder, rotating back and forth attempting to gain the upper hand. PHOENIX: These guys are fired up, tonight! Steel twists Mercer’s arm into an armbar and drops to the canvas holding the armbar for a submission. PHOENIX: Wow! This could be huge! Mercer is holding Steel’s arm up to prevent maximum punishment. He begins to wiggle backwards slowly towards the ropes...and makes it. PHOENIX: Mercer survives a shocking armbar, but what kind of damage was done by the former RWF champ? Christopher Steel gets up first and begins to stomp on Mercer, who is rolling atop his clearly hurt arm. PHOENIX: Lee Mercer may have a seriously injured arm from the snap downwards in that armbar. SLAM: A high-impact wrestler like Lee Mercer needs his limbs. Great strategy by Steel. Christopher Steel picks up Lee Mercer and whips him to the ropes, then executes a Lou Thesz press, followed by a flurry of fists. PHOENIX: Shades of Steve Austin with that move. Steel stands back in the corner, waiting for Mercer to get up, who is now holding his right arm in place to keep it from moving. As he gets up, Steel charges and executes a perfect Mr. Perfect-style neckbreaker and makes Mercer land on his right arm. SLAM: This is a one-way contest. Steel hoists his arms in the air in celebration for this clearly dominant performance. He walks to the ropes and stands on the second rope with his arm in the air, ala Jeff Jarrett. From behind, Lee Mercer stands up, grabs Steel around the waist, and hoists him off the second round over his head, executing a massive belly-to-back suplex. SLAM: WOW! Mercer is still in this! Mercer is also on the canvas, wincing at the pain the move caused to his arm. Mercer and Steel both get up as Steel wipes his mouth and stares at Mercer getting up. As Mercer charges for a jumping knee, Mercer catches him with a spear in mid-air to the gut. SLAM: Mercer just leveled Steel! Lee Mercer gets up as Steel holds his gut. Mercer picks up Steel and positions him for the Hijack Powerbomb...hoists him up, and drops Steel perfectly. PHOENIX: That may be all! Mercer covers Steel for the count as Referee Stonehenge delivers the count. 1 2 3 PHOENIX: With a shocking comeback, Lee Mercer has just gained a massive victory over Christopher Steel to become the new #1 contender to the FWF World Championship! LOIS: Here is your winner...Lee Merrrrrcerrrrr! SLAM: But what kind of damage did Steel do to his arm? That armbar was vicious. Lee Mercer rolls out of the ring and walks back down the ramp, still holding his arm in position to prevent it moving. Meanwhile, Christopher Steel stares down the ramp in disbelief that Mercer prevailed. PHOENIX: Its main event time here at Rumble in the Jungle! Part 3 PHOENIX: Ladies and gentlemen, just to keep the commentary for this next match-up fair, I will be turning my chair over to veteran RWF commentator, Mr. John Andrews. SLAM: Alex...Alex...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ANDREWS: Let’s talk a little bit about what you said about my play-by-play ability, Rodney. SLAM: And on with the next match... 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) MAIN EVENT: LUMBERJACK MATCH TROY STONE (FWF) VS THE FOILER (RWF) 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The FWF arena goes dark for a moment, assorted lighters and cell phones can be seen, including the flash photography that accompanies any sporting event. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut0DFMclk54Fireproof by Pillar begins to play and the home crowd begins to roar, the spotlights circling the crowd all hone in on the entrance area, where one by one the FWF wrestlers exit the backstage area, Mercer, Armondo, Eric Blackstone, Chris Steel, and Ricardio. They march down as Fireproof continues playing as they surround the ring, as Lois shouts: Lois: Introducing first...from Stone Mountain, Georgia. The one true FWF Champion! TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOY STONE! SLAM: Amazing- some of these men were battling each other this week, even today, and they have banded together to beat the bastard RWF right outta the building!" ANDREWS: What?! We were invited here by one of your champions! Probably because every greedy mooch on your roster couldn't carry a match without one of ours. Troy steps out stands at the edge of the stage and holds the shiny new FWF Championship belt high and screams mockingly- "BEST ON THE PLANET!!!!" SLAM: Obviously a shot at a lesser champion some boring dude who needs to change his name to Softcore. ANDREWS: Where the hell did they get you? And that is the RWF World Champion you're talking about not some hack that stole a second tier belt, junior! Troy walks down the ramp to the the crowd's applause and chants of Troy's The Greatest clap clap clapclapclap. Once in the ring he walks to each lumberjack kneels shows them the belt and says something to each. Just after walking away from Blackstone the lights cut out. The darkness is broken by a purple light as an odd smoke begins to fill the stage and ramp area, wearing matching RWF <3 HVX shirts and military caps walk Justin Moshe, Mikko Paatalo, Sara, Chris Hardcore, and Havok and they take up position to form an escort to the ring. SLAM: This looks like an invasion! The RWF is Invading the FWF!! ANDREWS: Haven't you done any research? It's the Nation of Hurtsville that's invading. Following them in his wrestling attire is Senor Tigre with a microphone ST: Senors y Senoras tonight ju will be priviledged to see jor championship land in the large meat stained hands of mi hermano la Pesadilla Púrpura- one half of the RWF Tag Team Chamions- The FOILER!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCdUfAE5Rz8 Faith No More's Surprise! Your dead! blasts out of the the PA and out walks the Foiler, his Tag Team belt draped over a gargatuan shoulder. Senorrita Parrote rides on his other shoulder, looking insane as all birds do. ANDREWS: Look at this! HVX has taken control of the RWF for the evening and just look at them! They have even tamed Hardcore if only for tonight! SLAM: This is just a bogus display of force on a competetor. Shows how classless you bums really are. As the RWF/HVX contingent approach the ring, the FWF retreats so that each set of wrestlers control half of the ring, and Senorrita Parrote lands on the FWF announcer table and craps right on the FWF logo. The Foiler laughs his way up the ring steps and through the ropes, where without warning his demeanor changes , and somehow his ever present smile becomes just another set of teeth being bared, and before the ref can ask for the bell Troy Stone hits the Foiler with a haymaker- ANDREWS: What a Cheap Shot!! The match hasn't even started and Stone is already cheating! SLAM: Its not cheating- its, uh, its taking a tactical opportunity against an opponent to level the playing field, yeah. ANDREWS: Are you kidding me? The Foiler holds up a finger and wags it then tells the ref to start the match. The Bell rings and the match begins. The Foiler starts off by leaning in an pointing to his chin in a gesture of "You can have the First one free" SLAM: The audacity of him- taunting our champ like that. ANDREWS: Its a showing of no hard feelings. SLAM: You are so biased. Troy rears back for another shot and as he swings, the Foiler reaches up and blocks it, countering with a haymaker of his own that rocks Troy. SLAM: That was a dirty trick. ANDREWS: You've never seen the Foiler wrestle have you? Don't you even study your matches ahead of time? The Foiler goes on the offensive pulling Troy into an Irish whip to the ropes and catching him with a sidewalk slam on the rebound. ANDREWS: That must have rocked him to his...Foundations....ahahaha- what was that? SLAM: Hopefully the last bad pun on this show. Troy manages to roll out of the way of a Foiler Fist drop and kicks Foiler right in the shoulder giving himself enough space to get up. The Foiler is grinning (somehow) as he stands and Troy looks like he's thinking. The Foiler charges in bullying Troy into the corner, after a few hard forearm shots to the face and chest the Foiler marches away giving himself some room to build up momentum he runs in leaping up for a Stinger Splash, which Troy barely avoids. Foiler walks back holding his chest, grimacing in pain he turns and Troy nails him with a textbook dropkick. SLAM: What a beautiful dropkick from the true FWF champion, when was the last time you saw a dropkick that freaking nice? Troy starts kicking the Foiler and pushing him towards the lower rope where Lee Mercer yells "Get Foiler- yank him out show him what FWF is all about!!"making their way over to do their job but they are cut off by the Harcore and Mikko, who stand there preparing only to get Foiler up and back in the ring. Foiler holds onto the ropes to keep himself from going out. After a three count the ref breaks this up allowing Foiler back into the ring, as he stands up Troy locks up with him in a collar and elbow trying to outmuscle the Foiler, after a short struggle the Foiler knife edge chops Troy and delivers a dropkick of his own, bereft of beauty and making up for it with violent power knocking Troy on his ass by the ropes a look of shock plastered to his face. ANDREWS: Well, that one wasn't as pretty, but it certainly did its damage to the Interna...FWF champ... SLAM: You only get one more of those before it gets way less civil here. ANDREWS: Bring it on traitor. Giggling like a lunatic the Foiler lurks over to Troy, who is using the ropes to help himself up and he begins to shove him over the ropes, Troy is fighting back and Senor Tigre is directing traffic around the area below Troy waiting to get at the FWF Champ and be uninterrupted. ANDREWS: It looks like the RWFArmy is chomping at the bit to get at FWF's bogus champion. SLAM: The hell you mean bogus champ... Just as Troy begins to teeter and fall out of the ring the Foiler reaches out and pulls him back in dusting his shoulders off, as the look of confusion begins to fester on Troys face the Foiler takes him down with a complete shot. ANDREWS: The Foiler using his mind games, as always, to gain a quick advantage. SLAM: This guy is a freakin clown in a mask- I hope Chris Steel burns his, too. AT the mention of his mask the Foiler turns and looks over at the announcer snaps his fingers and Senorrita Parrote gashes Slam with her beak. SLAM: What the...Stupid goddamn pigeon ANDREWS: Watch it,this is a family show. Nodding his approval the Foiler turns his attention back to Troy who is still rolling around grabbing his face, the Foiler points at the opposite ropes runs towards them.... and is tripped by the combined efforts of Ricardio and Armondo, he lands face first into the mat and is dragged out of the ring by RevX as well. SLAM: Could it be... yes Ricardio and Armondo are working together once again, Revolution X has reunited if only to turn the invading RWF back home. And the greatest Tag Team of all time is pummeling the Foiler. ANDREWS: Don't forget all of the bad blood between them, the Foiler, HVX in general, and welll just about everyone ever. SLAM: Its because all you in the RWF are racist bastards, cheering for stereotypes like Senor Tigre and Mikko rather than uniquely gifted wrestlers like Armondo and Ricardio. ANDREWS: You just believe all your own press don't you, FWF mouthpiece? As the FWF wrestlers all converge to get their pound of flesh from the Foiler, Troy stands over the top rope pointing and screaming. ANDREWS: Hey! Lumberjacks are supposed to throw the opponent back in and it looks like none of the FWF representatives are even trying to... At this the FWF is surrounded by RWF wrestlers with Senor Tigre jumping in the center to get his tag team partner out of the fracas. The RWF wrestlers manage to get Foiler on his feet after a brief struggle and roll the Foiler in to the ring. ANDREWS: I thought we were going to have an all out war here at the Rumble in the Jungle. SLAM: This is all out war dumbass. Its only going to get worse for you jerks after this. ANDREWS: All your boss has done is separate the wheat from the chaff, man. You're looking at the cream of the crop in and around that ring. SLAM: Please. Just stop, you're making an ass of yourself. As soon as the Foiler is rolled in Troy is on top of him straddling him for hard, unprotected shots to the head, after a few the ref breaks it up but Troy pushed past to leap into the air for a huge elbow drop, the Foiler flops around on the ground in what seems to be pain, but as soon as Troy steps over him he rears his head back, smashing into Troy's nose. Troy stumbles around holding his face the Foiler regaining his feet, grabs Troy by the scruff of the neck and lobs him through the second and third ropes right in front of Mikko Paatalo. ANDREWS: And Troy is out of the ring! Looks who's there to meet him the last man to wrestle Troy in the RWF and win in a classic match. As Mikko begins to attack the rest of the RWF closes in each alternating between beating on Troy and keeping the FWF at bay. Eventually, FWF stars break through the line to finally stop the assault on their champion. The Foiler looms over Troy and jumps in the air coming down with a huge headbutt, busting Troy Stone open. The Foiler doubles over laughing when he sees the red red kroovy, and the camera pans the the FWF wrestlers watching the Foiler mocking their champion. When it cuts to back to Troy he is wearing the crimson mask and screaming in pain. ANDREWS: Hah! I may not like the Foiler much, but I love seeing him kick the crap out of Troy Stone. SLAM: Ref check that mas...guy's face for a razor, he has to be cheating! The Foiler draws a heart in the air and begins to stalk Troy, Troy turns and swings at the Foiler who blocks and pulls the arm back exposing Troys chest and with a thud heard over the crowd hits the Heart Punch. Troy staggers back... outside the ring Chris Hardcore and Chris Steel begin shoving one another and Mikko is being approachd by the massive Eric Blackstone... Troy Stone lunges for the Foiler but falls flat on his face on the third step falling face first into the Foiler's pointy boot. ANDREWS: That was the Heart Punch!! That's one of the Foiler's most devastating moves, this one has got to be over! SLAM: That should move should be banned! He nearly stopped the man's heart! Foiler goes for the cover ANDREWS: Count it ref lets get this farce over with. 1... 2... and at 2.874 Troy kicks out. ANDREWS: Holy hell I can't believe that he actually kicked out! SLAM: The FWF Champion is one tough S.O.B. ANDREWS: I'll have to agree with you there, not many can keep fighting on after the heart punch. The Foiler stares at Troy, not with disbelief but with with malice. As he reaches for Troy he is hit with a low blow that crumples the man. ANDREWS: Ooh! That's a blatent low blow. Troy kneels regaining his strength and the Foiler seems to still be down. SLAM: It was a desperation move. Plain and simple. Fights and scuffles are starting to break out among the lumberjacks, Mikko and Blackstone, Hardcore and Steel, Tigre and Mercer, RevX and Moshe and Havok, all arguing, shoving and in a few cases punching. ANDREWS: Things are starting to heat up here, folks. The Rwf nd FWF are starting to get at each other and its going to get ugly. SLAM: Its your guys that are starting it! Classless RWF as always! ANDREWS: Seriously, I am really happy this is the last time I have to hear your crap. Back in the ring Troy is on his feet and is signaling for the Stone Wall. The Ref is trying to restore order outside the ring. ANDREWS: I think we all know what's going through Troy Stone head... SLAM: Yeah, Stone Wall this Purple Moron and get to bed. As the Foiler finally makes his way to his feet Troy grabs him and tries to get Foiler up in the inverted suplex but can't... he tries again and this time manages to slowly haul the Foiler's massive frame up. SLAM: What a display of strength from the Champ! But as he reaches the top Foiler twists and falls on Troy in a modified cross body, as he falls his foot catches the referee on the top of the head knocking him out. ANDREWS: Such a display of agility from the massive Foiler. He just showed why he is a Tag Champion. SLAM: What he can't win any belts on his own? The Foiler seems to shake the cobwebs out and reaches for Troy's far leg but the ref is still down ANDREWS: No, no! The Foiler has Troy Stone pinned but the referee is out! SLAM: Mister Firestone, weren't you supposed to be having a meeting with ALL of the referees, y'know, right now. ANDREWS: That's low. Wait the crowd is counting! 1...2...3...4...5...6... Finally a man in a striped shirt comes running down the ramp, the wrestlers parting for him, but as he slides in... SLAM/ANDREWS: THAT'S DERRICK ANDERSON!!!!! HE starts to count 1.. SLAM: Your corrupt boss is going to screw our champ outta his belt! Bastard! 2... ANDREWS: No, he won't he isn't like your boss- he's got integrity! And Troy Stone kicks out. Both he and the Foiler are slow in getting to their feet, and quickly the Foiler goes for a clothesline and ends up stumbling three or four steps past Troy, who avoided the move and tackles Anderson side mounting him and delivering shots to his face, Anderson kicks himself free and rolls out of the ring only to be confronted by Armondo and Ricardio, and as they reach out to pummel him Justin Moshe runs up the ring steps leaps over Anderson and lands a suicide plancha across both members of RevX. ANDREWS: This has become a brawl here! He says this as the Foiler rolls out of the ring to spin Lee Mercer around and lift him up for a spine buster, when Senor Tigre comes in and they hit the 3RD Rail. ANDREWS: That was a Third Rail, the spinebuster and lungblower combination that has made HVX feared the world over. SLAM: Another move that should be banned! As the Foiler turns he is met by a steel chair from Troy Stone, who is Van Terminated by Senor TIgre. And Tigre is belly to back slammed by Eric Blacstone. Everyone is getting up and leaning on one another when Mikko leaps from the top turnbuckle onto the crowd of wrestlers. ANDREWS: I think the match is officially over and the war has begun. SLAM:You think? The camera cuts back to the announce table, where Slam is seen breaking a bottle over Andrews head. SLAM: The FWF is here to stay and we're going to take the RWF apart.... piece by piece. We're proving our boss can do it in the boardroom, and we can do it out here!! AND WE CAN DO... Senoritta Parrote swoops down and starts scratching at the eyes of SLAM as the FWF logo and copyright info pop up on the screen and the show fades out with fighting everywhere and Chris Hardcore fighting Chris Steel on the entrance ramp.